The way of Love
by Kicink
Summary: "Aku berhenti disini. aku tidak akan mengejarmu lagi. bukan karena aku tak lagi menyayangi mu. tapi, karena aku tidak ingin terluka lagi, lagi dan lagi."
1. Chapter 1

**_"The Way of Love"_**

**_Disclamer : Mashashi Kishimoto._**

**_Genre : Entahlah ^_^._**

**_Rated : T._**

**_Caution : This first fic, mungkin banyak OOC dll dst dsb dkk._**

[So enjoy Reading guys]

Semburat cahaya orange di ufuk barat masih tersisa. Angin sore yang lalu-lalang disekitar atap sekolah masih belum mengusik dua remaja yang kini terdiam itu. Sudah sekitar seperempat jam mereka terdiam dalam kebisuan. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"_Nee… _Sakura-_chan…" _ Panggil Pemuda yang sedari tadi menatap anggunnya cahaya senja yang begitu indah dimatanya itu.

"Hn…" Gadis berambut pink itu tergagap sadar dari lamunannya.

"Apakah Kau masih menunggunya? Sampai-sampai menjawab panggilanku saja Kau menggunakan kata yang selalu diucapkannya…"

"Emmm itu…" Gadis itu kembali tergagap mendapat pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari pemuda di hadapannya.

Yah. Tidak biasanya Haruno Sakura merasa kaku di depan pemuda itu. Harusnya hanya di depan mata sehitam jelaga saja dia akan merasakan hawa intimidasi seperti ini, bukannya di depan mata shappire yang cerah ini. Namun, entah kenapa kali ini dia merasakan hal berbeda dari pemuda yang sejak tadi mendiamkannya itu.

Semenjak dua tahun yang lalu. Ketika sang pemilik Mata sehitam jelaga itu pergi. Memang hanya Sang Shappire yang selalu disisinya. Bahkan bias dikatakan pemuda itu telah menjadi pelengkap dalam hidupnya. Tidak ada hari tanpa riangnya pemuda itu, tiada hari tanpa celotehan aneh yang sering dibicarakan pemuda itu, tapi kini entah kenapa, mata bercahaya cerah itu seakan mengeluarkan hawa intimidasi yang nyaris membuatnya kaku.

Uzumaki Naruto. Itulah nama sang pemuda yang sedari tadi berdiri membelakangi Sakura. Berpegang pada pagar pembatas atap sekolah yang hanya sebatas pinggangnya dengan menatap indah sang senja. Biasanya jika berada di depan Sakura, sifat periangnya akan seketika muncul untuk menghapus duka diwajah cantik gadis itu. Yah, duka yang coba dia sembuhkan selama 2 tahun belakangan ini. Semenjak _'orang itu'_' pergi.

"Naruto… Aku…"

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya, Sakura-_chan…_" potong Naruto sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya. "Aku tahu, tidak akan mudah bagimu melupakan orang yang sangat kau cintai. Bahkan, dengan hadirnya orang aneh sepertiku…"

Suasana kembali sunyi. Hanya suara angin yang berhembus yang menjadi _back sound_ dari peristiwa itu. Perlahan, mata sebiru air laut itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Sang pemilik engan berbalik hanya untuk menatap mata gadis yang kini ada dibelakangnya. Dia tidak ingin sang gadis melihat luka yang dirasakannya. Yah, bagaimana tidak akan terluka jika mencintai seseorang selama 2 tahun, namun sang gadis hanya memberikan hatinya pada orang yang dulu ada dalam hidupnya.

"Sekarang pergilah. Kejar 'Dia'. Jangan hiraukan orang bodoh ini. Kau tidak perlu mempedulikan orang ini lagi. Kau tidak perlu lagi terbangun di hari minggu hanya untuk menemani orang bodoh ini di kedai ramen. Kau tidak perlu risau lagi akan diikuti orang bodoh ini dengan ocehan-ocehannya yang sama sekali tidak penting. Pergilah, Sakura-_chan…"_

Sakura hanya terdiam. Dia tidak pernah mengira sang pemuda uzumaki itu akan mengatakan hal itu padanya. Seperti yang lain tahu, pemuda itu. Dia adalah pemburu sakura bahkan sebelum 'orang itu' pergi. Tapi, kenapa sekarang dia menyuruh sakura untuk meninggalkannya? Apakah sang pemuda telah menemukan orang lain? Atau dia sudah jenuh pada ketidak pastian yang dia lalui untuk menunggu cinta gadis yang kini berada dibelakangnya?

Sakura hendak mengatakan sesuatu jika saja tak dilihatnya setetes air mata pemuda itu melayang terbawa hembusan angin. Mungkin Sakura akan merangkul pemuda itu dalam dekapnya bila saja Dia tidak melihat genggaman pemuda itu pada pagar atap sekolah tidak semakin kencang.

Semua itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Sakura mengerti. Membuatnya mengurungkan setiap kata dalam benaknya. Mengurungkan setiap gerak yang akan dilakukannya. Mebuat dia berpikir mungkin membiarkan pemuda itu seorang diri saat ini adalah yang terbaik.

Suasana kembali hening. Hanya suara langkah Sakura yang terdengar kian menjauh. Dalam diamnya, Naruto terus berontak pada isi hatinya. Yah, isi hatinya yang tak pernah ingin kehilangan gadis itu. Isi hatinya yang sangat menginginkan gadis it uterus bersamanya.

Tanpa disadarinya. Air mata beningnya mengalir. "Dari mana datangnya air mata ini…?!" dengus Naruto sembari mengusap air matanya. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika dirasakannya dada dan nafasnya mulai sesak. Jantungnya terasa tertikam sebilah golok berkarat. Membuatnya bertekuk lutut menahan sakitnya. Sakit yang entah dari mana asalnya. Sakit yang kian menggerogotinya. Air matanya tak lagi mampu ditahannya.

"Menangislah jika itu dapat mengurangi bebanmu. Tidak ada salahnya seorang laki-laki menangis. Menahannya hanya akan membuat dadamu sesak saja, Naruto…"

Sebuah suara teriakan menyadarkan Naruto. Masih dalam posisi meringkuk sambil menggenggam dadanya yang tersa sakit Naruto menoleh kearah datangnya suara itu. Nampak olehnya seorang pemuda dengan tanda segi tiga terbalik pada kedua pipinya, tengah bersandar pada pintu tangga menuju kedalam sekolah sambil tersenyum.

Pemuda itu berjalan menghampiri Naruto. Dia bantu Naruto yang meringkuk menahan sesak didadanya untuk berdiri.

"_Sankyu, Kiba…"_

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum. Setelah melepas Naruto agar berdiri sendiri, Dia bersandar pada pagar atap sekolah. Mengedarkan pandangan matanya pada sebagian langit yang mulai berganti warna karena sang senja kian menenggelamkan dirinya.

"_Nee… Naruto…"_

"Iya…"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah kita lulus…?"

"Entahlah. Mugnkin pergi dari sini. Mencoba menjalani hidup yang baru. Atau mungkin mulai mencintai gadis lain. Agar aku tidak seperti ini lagi. Kau sendiri…?"

"Aku… Aku ingin menjadi _Bodyguard _ seorang pengusaha dari Suna city. Sepertinya pekerjaan itu cukup menjanjikan…"

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Dalam benaknya dia juga berharap akan bisa pergi dari tempat ini. Agar dia tidak lagi mengingat hal yang bru saja di alaminya.

Dua pemuda itu terdiam. Mengamati langit yang mulai menambahkan rona senja pada dirinya. Mereka larut dalam kebisuan. Bermain dalam imaginasi masing-masing. Imaginasi pada hari esok yang masih menjadi misteri.


	2. Chapter 2

"The way of love"

Naruto ∞ masha sensei ^_^

Caution : Bahasa masih ancur (belum di las), alur ngalor ngidul dan emmm ancur dech.

Dia tengah berdiri di dek kapal ketika sepoi angin yang membelai lembut rambutnya yang kian memanjang menghantarkan bayang kelam yang Nampak para shappire birunya yang berkilau. Yah, shappire yang dahulu penuh keceriaan itu. Kini mulai nampak penuh oleh kegelapan yang membayang.

Disini. Diatas sebuah kapal yang tengah berlayar menuju dataran lain dalam belahan semesta Dia terpaku pada bayang masa lalu. Sejenak, tangannya yang berpegang pada pagar disisi kapal perlahan bergerak meraih dadanya yang terasa sesak. Bersama dengan baying kegagalan itu yang tiba-tiba muncul dibenaknya.

~Flash Back On~

Hari terakhir sebelum kelulusan… Sejak hari itu. Hari dimana hatinya telah siap menjadi kepingan tak kasat mata karena keputusannya untuk tak lagi memburu cinta yang tak lagi mungkin untuk Ia mulai menjadi sosok yang berbeda. Keceriaan dan canda konyol yang acap kali keluar dari bibir tipisnya kini menghilang tanpa jejak. Dia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu seorang diri diatas atap sekolah. Menikmati awan yang nampak seperti arakan domba dan angin sebagai gembala yang menghalau mereka kearah yang Ia mau.

Membaca buku menjadi rutinitas baru. Hal yang dahulu sangat dan bisa dibilang nyaris tak mungkin Ia , karena sifat malasnya. Tapi kini berbeda, kini hal itu menjadi rutinitas yang tidak mungkin ditinggalkannya. Bukan karena sok keren, tapi Ia merasa dengan tenggelam dalam setiap rangkaian kata pada tumpukan kertas itu mungkin dapat memindahkan sejenak pikirannya akan setiap hal yang membuatnya memikirkan hari itu.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya di sekolah ini. Konoha High selama tiga tahun ini menghabiskan banyak waktu, dari membolos bersama Kiba, tidur berjama'ah di kelas bersama Shikamaru, dan juga menatapi 'Gadis' itu seharian. Dia berjalan santai menyusuri koridor menuju kelasnya di lantai 3. Pandangannya menyapu setiap sudut penuh kenangan yang mungkin tidak akan lagi Ia lihat untuk tahun-tahun berikutnya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika hendak memasuki sebuah ruang kelas yang terdengar ramai oleh hiruk pikuk penghuninya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah suara terdengar histeris mengumandangkan sebuah nama.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Sebuah teriakan histeris dari salah satu temannya. Tapi bukan sang pemiliki suara itu yang menghentikan langkahnya. Dari suaranya yang memekakkan telinga saja dapat dipastikan Dia adalah Yamanaka Ino salah satu sahabat gadis yang dicintainya.

Yang membuatnya berhanti adalah. Nama yang disuarakan oleh gadis itu. Nama yang mungkin telah Ia kubur sejauh mungkin dalam ingatannya. Apakah Dia kembali? Sebuah Tanya yang langsung tercetak dalam otaknya. Dia menajamkan pendengarannya. Mencoba mendengar setiap percakapan yang tengah terjadi di dalam sana.

"Sudah cukup, Ino…" tegur sebuah suara yang terdengar khas ditelinganya. Suara lembut dan tegas dalam waktu bersamaan. "Naruto tetaplah Naruto. Dia tidak akan menjadi orang lain. Apalagi menjadi Sasuke-kun…"

"Tapi Sakura-chan…" tukas Ino. "Bukankah sikapnya yang sekarang benar-benar mirip Sasuke-kun? Tatapan matanya, senyumnya, sikapnya. Bukankah itu sama seperti Sasuke-kun? Dia berubah seperti itu pasti karena ingin menarik perhatianmu, Sakura…" ejek Ino mengakhiri ucapannya.

Sebenarnya Naruto masih dapat mendengar Sakura yang membantah setiap spekulasi yang di ucapkan sahabatnya. Tapi, sejurus kemudian dadanya telah terasa sesak. Segera langkahnya terarah pada arah yang lain. Urung memasuki kelasnya.

Atap sekolah. Itulah tempat yang cocok untuk saat ini. Rasa sesak yang sangat menyiksa. Membuatnnya enggan bertatap muka dengan mereka yang berada dikelasnya. Pikirannya berkecamuk tak menentu. Sikapnya yang alami berubah karena Ia enggan larut dalam kesedihan. Sikapnya yang lebih suka menyendiri untuk mengusir setiap rasa dalam hatinya, malah menjadikan dirinya disamakan dengan 'orang itu'. Apa yang lebih menyakitkan dari pada disamakan atau malah dikira meniru seseorang yang telah menjadi orang nomor satu di hati orang yang dicintainya? Apa yang lebih menyakitkan?.

"Kaa-san, Aku akan pergi dari kota ini…"

Kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya ketika Mereka sekeluarga makan malam bersama.

Sang Ayah tersenyum. Lalu bertanya. "Pergi? Kemana?"

"Kemanapun asal tidak dikota ini…"

"Kenapa Naruto? Apakah Kau ada masalah sehingga harus pergi dari kota ini?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin merasakan suasana baru." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum khasnya yang nampak dipaksakan.

Sang Ibu, Kushina. Hanya terdiam. Dia dapat melihat sebuah kesedihan yang nampak pada wajah anaknya. Tatapan sendunya saat tersenyum saja sudah merupakan penjelasan lebih yang tak perlu dirangkaikan dengan kata-kata.

"Kau akan pergi kemana, Naruto?" Tanya Kushina yang berdiri di tengah pintu kamar Naruto sembari menatap Naruto yang tengah mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Mungkin ke Suna City. Atau Kumo dan mungkin ke Iwa…" jawab Naruto dengan nada penuh keceriaan (yang dipaksakan).

Kushina bergerak mendekati Naruto. Menatap lekat setiap lekuk wajahnya yang kian mirip Minato dengan rambutnya yang kian memanjang. "Apa Kau pikir bisa membohongi Ibu mu ini, Naruto?"

Naruto tercekat. Menghentikan aktifitasnya mengemasi barang-barang yang akan dibawanya. Menundukkan pandangannya. Enggan memperlihatkan iris matanya pada Sang Ibu.

Cup…

Sebuah kecupan penuh kasih mendarat pada kening Naruto. Membuatnya semakin terdiam membisu.

"Pergilah. Carilah kebahagiaan yang ingin Kau temukan. Dan jika tidak Kau temukan. Kau pasti tahu kemana Kau harus pulang, kan?" ucap Kushina sembari tersenyum lembut.

"He'em…" Naruto mengangguk mantap. Senyumannya kali ini nampak seakan tak pernah ada kesedihan dihatinya.

~ Flash Back Off ~

Dan kini. Dia disini. Diatas sebuah kapal yang akan mengantarkannya pada kehidupan baru. Kiri City, adalah kota yang akan memang tidak memberi tahu tujuannya pada kedua orang tuanya. Karena, Kota yang tengah Ia tuju adalah kota dengan tingkat kejahatan tertinggi dari 5 Kota besar yang berada paling dekat dengan Konoha City, Kota kelahirannya.

'Akan Ku mulai hidup yang baruku disini…'

"TO BE CONTINUED…"

"Emmmm etto… apa yah? Emmm aku gak jago buat bilang seperti ini, tapi buat yang udah memberikan saran lewat review-nya ore sanjou eh ucapin arigatou gozaimasta. Jangan lupa revien-ne, biar aku bisa tahu apa kekurangan dan kesalahanku he he…" "Yosshhhh…"


	3. Chapter 3

**"****The Way Of Love"**

**Disc : Kalau cerita ini mah saya, Kalau Naruto punya Mashashi**

**"****Just Note : Pasti membosankan #plaaak**

**(**But, enjoy reading Guys…)

Udara lembab Kiri City menyambut kedatangan Naruto ketika menapakkan kakinya diatas kota yang sangat penuh dengan para buronan ini. Perlahan bola _shappire_-nya menerawang mengawasi sekitar. Dibenaknya terbersit sebuah penyataan. 'Ternyata kota ini tidak seburuk yang Aku kira.'

Langkahnya mulai menyusuri jalanan yang terbuat dari tumpukan batu-batu kecil. Dengan sebuah kertas bertuliskan sebuah alamat ditangan kirinya, Naruto memulai pencarian tentang sebuah instansi yang entah dari mana mengetahui tentang dirinya.

(_Flashback_)

1 hari sebelum Dia memutuskan pergi.

Naruto, dengan seragam Konoha Gakuen yang masih melekat dibadannya nampak tertidur diatas hembus angin yang menerpa begitu menenangkan. Wajahnya yang ditutupi sebuah buku Nampak begitu tenang.

"Wooyyy… Naruto…"

Sebuah suara terdengar dari kejauhan.

Naruto membuka matanya lalu menoleh kearah datangnya suara. Terlihat disana Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Lee dan teman-teman yang lainnya hendak bermain bola. Sebenarnya Ia sedikit merasa enggan untuk ikut, karena disana juga Nampak seseorang yang untuk saat ini tidak ingin ditemuinya. Tapi, ketika terlintas dalam benaknya bahwa mungkin ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya mereka melewatkan waktu bersama, Naruto segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Berlari menyongsong teman-temannya yang telah menunggu.

Semua terasa terlepas dari pundaknya ketika itu. Tawa masih terlihat dari wajahnya ketika sebuah bola tampa sengaja membentur wajah Kiba, atau ketika Lee yang terlalu bersemangat terpeleset ketika menendang bola. Bahkan Ia nyaris tidak memperhatikan seorang gadis bermanik hijau tengah memperhatikannya dari kejauhan.

Tanpa terasa hari telah menjelang sore ketika Mereka memutuskan menyudahi permainan. Dan mulai melangkah pulang kerumah masing-masing. Disana, dibelakang Naruto. Manik hijau dengan pandangan teduhnya, masih memperhatikan Naruto sekilas sebelum akhirnya sang pemilik mulai melangkah kearah yang berbeda.

_"Tadaimaaa…"_

Naruto memasuki rumah.

_"Okaeriii…"_

Sebuah suara lembut terdengar menyambutnya. Suara yang kadang terdengar sangat menyeramkan ditelinga Naruto ketika sang pemilik marah.

"Naruto, tadi ada paket utnukmu…"

Ucap Ibu Naruto ketika Ia mulai menaiki tangga.

"Paket? Dari siapa?"

"Ibu tidak tahu. Tidak ada alamat ataupun nama pengirimnya."

"Sekarang paketnya dimana?"

"Ibu taruh dimeja belajarmu."

"OK. _Kaa-san, _masak apa?"

"Masakan special. Sudah sana cepat mandi, nanti Kau juga akan tahu."

"Baik, Nyonya."

"Dasar, Anak nakal...!"

Naruto beranjak dari anak tangga tempatnya berdiri. Melangkah dengan sebuah tanda Tanya dalam benaknya. 'Siapa yang mengirim paket padaku?'.

Sebuah box berwarna hitam dengan dengan pola awan berwarna merah terlihat diletakkan diatas meja belajarnya ketika Naruto memasuki kamar. Setelah melemparkan tasnya keatas tempat tidur, tanpa membuang waktu, Naruto segera membuka paket misterius yang entah siapa pengirimnya itu. Sebuah surat dengan tulisan indah adalah hal pertama yang Naruto lihat ketika pembungkus paket dibuka.

"Akatsuki corporation"

"Kami telah mununggu begitu lama untuk hari ini"

"Hari ketika seorang berbakat sepertimu keluar dari sekolah"

"Naruto Uzumaki, jika Kau mau memiliki kehidupan yang baru"

"Datanglah…"

"Kami berada di Kiri City"

Naruto belum mengerti apa maksud semua ini. Dahinya berkerut ketika membaca surat yang terkesan aneh itu. Tapi, sebuah kata tentang 'kehidupan yang baru' yang tertulis pada surat itu memunculkan sedikit antusiasme dalam benaknya.

Jarinya bergerak membuka box yang kini berada dalam pangkuannya. Sebuah seragam, sebuah _shotgun, _Pisau dan beberapa barang lain tadapat didalamnya. Dan lagi, otak Naruto kembali berpikir keras. 'Perusahaan apa yang memberikan peralatan semacam ini pada "calon" pagawainya?'

"Naruto… Makananya sudah siap. Cepat mandi, Ayah sudah menunggumu."

"Iya, Bu."

Naruto segera membereskan box itu lalu memasukkan kekolong tempat tidur. Beranjak dari kamarnya menuju kamar mandi.

_(Flasback Off)_

Dan entah apa yang kini tengah menuntunnya hingga kini Ia berada dikota ini.

Suasana yang begitu berbeda dari kota kelahirannya. Suasana yang terasa sunyi. Begitu mencekam meski hari telah pagi. Langkahnya masih terus menyusuri tepian jalanan, menikmati udara pagi yang terasa segar dalam dekapnya.

_Bruukkk…_

Seseorang menabrak Naruto dari belakang.

_"Sumimasen…"_

Naruto mengangguk.

Orang itu segera melangkah dengan wajah tertunduk dan nampak terburu-buru. Naruto hanya sempat melihat sebuah kacamata dan rambutnya yang berwarna lavender. Untuk wajah, hanya sekilas. Jika bertemu lagi mungkin Naruto tidak akan lagi mengenalinya.

Tidak membuang waktu lebih lama, Naruto segera melanjutkan pencarian. Beberapa orang telah menjadi tempat Naruto bertanya, namun tidak seorang pun mengetahui tentang perusahaan yang tengah dicarinya. Apakah Ia sudah ditipu?.

Berjalan seharian mencari alamat yang entah ada atau tidaknya Naruto mulai merasakan lelah. Selama di kapal Ia belum sejenak pun beristirahat.

"Arrrgggghhhh… sepertinya Aku harus mencari penginapan dulu. Besok, Aku akan melanjutkan pencarian."

Naruto bergumam sembari mengurut pelan tengkuknya.

{Sebuah ruangan gelap}

5 kursi tertata mengelilingi sebuah meja bundar. Pada setiap kursi, duduk seorang pria dengan seorang bawahan yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pergi menjemput anggota baru kita."

Ujar seorang pria dengan anting-anting berbentuk angka 6.

"Apa Kau yakin dengan pilihan mu itu, Itachi?"

Tanya pria lain yang Nampak memiliki _phirching_ pada tiap jengkal wajahnya.

"Tentu. Pilihanku tidak pernah salah."

Jawab pria bernama Itachi dengan nada datar yang terdengar khas.

"Paling juga nantinya Dia akan menjadi pecundang seperti yang lain hmmm…"

Sindir seorang pria berambut kuning yang berdiri dibelakang atasannya yang Nampak masih sangat muda.

"Tutup mulut mu, Deidara!"

Tegur atasannya.

"Hmph…"

Pria bernama Itachi hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar orang yang menyindirnya ditegur oleh atasannya sendiri.

"Baik. Aku pergi dulu."

Itachi segera berdiri dari tempatnya, melangkah keluar dari ruangan gelap yang hanya di terangi satu lampu tepat diatas meja bundar tempat mereka bercengkrama diikuti pengawalnya yang memiliki wajah aneh karena mirip seekor hiu.

{Naruto}

Nafasnya mulai terdengar tidak teratur. 'Kenapa sulit sekali mencari penginapan di Kota ini?' pikirnya. Tanpa disadari, Naruto yang terus berjalan menyusuri setiap jalan yang dapat dilaluinya hingga Ia sampai di sebuah daerah kumuh.

Saat Naruto melintas dengan sebuah koper dan tas di punggungnya, banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kebahagiaan. Seperti sekawanan srigala yang tengah menemukan seekor ternak setelah perburuan panjang yang tanpa hasil.

"Hoyyy, _Temera_…"

Sorak seorang diantara orang-orang yang sedari tadi menatap Naruto.

Naruto menoleh. Dengan tampang bingung, Dia menunjuk kearah hidungnya seakan bertanya "Aku?"

"Ahhh yah. Kau mau kemana?"

Tanya orang itu sembari melangkah mendekati Naruto.

"Aku sedang mencari sebuah alamat, Paman. Apakah Paman bias membantuku?"

Tanya Naruto polos.

Tawa segera meluncur dari belasan mulut orang-orang yang ada disana. Naruto hanya _tolah-toleh_ tak mengerti pada apa yang ditertawakan oleh orang-orang itu.

"Kau tahu kan, di dunia ini tidak ada yang gratis. Semua perlu uang."

Ujar orang yang tadi menghampiri Naruto sembari menggesekkan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya tepat didepan muka Naruto.

"Dan lagi, sekarang Kau masuk daerah kekuasaan Kami. Jadi Kau harus menyerahkan barang-barangmu. Kalau tidak.'

Selanjutnya, orang itu. Yang ternyata adalah preman yang menguasai daerah tempat Naruto melintas. Hanya memberikan kode dengan menarik tangannya melintasi leher Naruto.

"_Souka. _Tapi sayangnya Aku tidak memiliki apa-apa untukku berikan pada pengemis seperti kalian."

"Ha ha ha Pengemis Kau bilang. Kami adalah penguasa daerah ini. Jadi…"

Belum selesai preman itu berbicara, sebuah pisau yang nampak mengkilat terkena sinar matahari telah menyentuh kulit lehernya.

"Harusnya Kalian mencoba memilih jika ingin merampok seseorang."

Lirih ucapan Naruto namun cukup jelas untuk didengar.

"Lepaskan. Jika tidak Kami akan membunuhmu!"

"Hmph… nyawamu sudah hampir melayang masih berani mengancamku? Ayo maju, jika kalian ingin teman kalian mati!"

Entah kenapa, mereka seakan tidak mengindahkan gertakan yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto. Mereka segera menerjang kearah Naruto berada. Dengan reflek yang cukup cekatan pisau yang sedari tadi menempel pada leher preman yang mendatanginya segera ditariknya, mengiris daging pada sela tulang leher preman itu. Dan selanjutnya Naruto terpaksa menghadapi para preman yang kini tengah mengancam nyawanya.

Hujan perlahan melabuhkan tubuhnya pada permukaan bumi. Tubuh-tubuh yang tak lagi memiliki nyawa tergeletak begitu saja. Air hujan yang menggenang terlihat memerah ketika bercampur dengan darah segar yang masih mengalir dari sumbernya. Hanya sesosok tubuh yang dipenuhi luka serta bermandikan darah yang masih Nampak berdiri.

_ Prook… Prook… Prook…_

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar diujung lorong.

Naruto menoleh kearah tepuk tangan itu berasal. Masih dengan tatapan samar karena hujan yang mengguyur seluruh wajahnya, Dia melihat, seorang pria dengan Jas berwarna hitam tengah dipayungi oleh pengawalnya.

"Aku memang tidak pernah salah memilih. Selamat dating di Kiri City, Naruto Uzumaki."

_"__To be Continued"_

_"__Yooosssshhhh…"_

_"__Akhirnya chapter 3 finish."_

_"__oya Kicink, minta ma'af buat capter 2 yang penulisannya amburadul. Dan terima kasih buat review-nya.."_

_"__jika masih ada yang berkenan, Review Please…!"_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter : 4

Sebelum mulai ane mau ucapin "_sekelangkong_" buat semua Reviewer yang telah member suport dan masukan_. _Karena dengan hal itu ngebuat ane makin semangat buat ngelanjutin fic abal-abal ini.

Dan tak lupa buat Reviewer yang reviewnya gak sempat ane bales, ane mohon ma'ap yee…! Awas kalau ga' di ma'apin #maksa.

Then, Happy Reading Guys.

**_"_****_The Way Of Love"_**

**_Disc : Tanpa Ane sebutin pasti kalian tahu, pan dia Om ane #plaak_**

**_Warning : Imaginasi Author agak gak normal._**

Mentari pagi baru saja memasuki daratan ketika sang angin menyentuh dahan-dahan rindang dengan dedaunan hijaunya. Cahaya hangat itu pun tak mau luput untuk memasuki sebuah kamar megah dengan dominasi warna _lavender_ itu. Setiap sudut, setiap kain dan apapun yang ada dikamar itu seakan bernuansa sama. _Lavender._

Tubuh berpiyama berwarna senada dengan warna ruangan itu nampak menggeliat, sampai beberapa saat terdiam dalam sepi. Gorden kamarnya telah terbuka, menandakan bahwa pelayannya telah memasuki kamarnya tanpa Ia sadari karena terlalu lelap tertidur. Dan seperti biasa, Mereka tidak akan ada yang berani membangunkannya jika itu bukan keinginannya sendiri.

Mungkin, di dunia ini hanya ada tiga orang saja yang berani membangunkannya ketika sejak asyik berlayar pada lautan tanpa ujung yang bernama mimpi. Pertama adalah sang Ayah. Kedua adalah Kakaknya sendiri. Dan ketiga, orang paling special dalam hidupnya.

Tubuhnya masih merasa lelah setelah kemaren seharian Ia berpetualang tanpa pengawalan dari para _Bodyguard-bodyguard_-nya yang sengaja disewa untuk mengawalnya selama liburan ini. Yah, tapi malang memang tidak dapat ditolak, Ia tertangkap ketika akan kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Dan sebagai hukuman, hari ini Dia dilarang keluar dari kamarnya.

Menyebalkan bukan?

Coba bayangkan. Kau sedang berlibur, tapi Kau akan di hukum seakan Kau seorang anak kecil ketika tertangkap basah sedang pergi seorang diri. Sungguh menyebal Ia rasa. Padahal yang menemaninya kali ini hanyalah sang Kakak, entah apa jadinya jika sang Ayah juga ikut, mungkin liburan ini hanya akan bisa di sebut sebagai acara yang biasa Dia ikuti.

Dan ngomong-ngomong, Kakaknya itu, Dia bukanlah Kakak kandungnya, melainkan anak dari pamannya sendiri.

Sejenak matanya yang terlihat begitu khas terbuka. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya beberapa saat seakan mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaran dirinya. Perlahan Ia bergerak bangun, mengedarkan pandangan pada seisi ruangan. Makanan yang masih nampak mengepulkan asapnya tertata rapi diatas sebuah meja yang di persiapkan khusus untuk hukumannya yang tidak di perbolehkan keluar dari kamar.

Hinata Hyuuga. Itulah namanaya. Seorang gadis ceria yang mungkin terlalu pemalu untuk menampakkan keceriaannya di depan orang-orang yang mengenalnya. Sebagai seorang penerus keluarga, Ia sering kali harus menjadi seperti apa yang Ayahnya inginkan. Berdalih untuk kebahagiaan sang Ayah, seringkali Hinata mengorbankan keinginannya sendiri. Tapi entah kenapa kemaren Dia begitu nekat pergi tanpa sepengetahuan orang-orang disekitarnya.

Mungkin jawabnya hanya satu. Keinginannya itu sudah sangat tidak dapat Ia tahan lagi.

Keinginan kecil yang mungkin akan dianggap sebagai hal remeh bagi sebagian orang, tapi bukan baginya. Keinginan itu adalah pergi ke pelabuhan. Aneh bukan? Yah memang. Pelabuhan dan Pantai adalah dua tempat yang selalu ingin Ia datangi seorang diri. Dalam benaknya selalu terbayang akan pemandangan burung camar yang terbang bebas tanpa penghalang. Dan mungkin itu bisa di bilang semacam ironi dalam hiupnya.

Tanpa disadarinya, keasyikan menikmati pemandangan air laut serta para camar yang hilir mudik menjatuhkan paruhnya untuk menangkap makanan, membuatnya melupakan waktu. Dan ketika Ia sadar, maka rasa terburu-buru membuatnya secepat mungkin untuk kembali. Hingga tanpa Ia menabrak seorang pemuda yang baru turun dari kapal yang berlabuh. Bahkan, Ia hanya bisa mengucapkan kata "ma'af" tanpa sikap yang sesuai karena terburu-buru.

Dan akhirnya. Tetap saja kini ia terpenjara di dalam ruangan sepi ini karena apa yang di lakukannya tempo hari.

Jika boleh memilih, Dia pasti akan memilih terlahir di keluarga yang lebih sederhana tapi kebebasannya tak terampas seperti saat ini. Sebagai satu-satunya penerus keluarga Ia selalu dituntut untuk tampil sebagai figur yang sempurna dalam setiap hal. Bahkan ketika Ia memilih untuk berlibur ke kota ini sang Ayah dan kekasihnya tidak membiarkannya begitu saja. Memang bukan tanpa alasan, tapi apakah keinginan itu harus terus tertunda hanya karena status keluarga.

Kota ini memang bukanlah tempat yang aman untuk tujuan liburan. Semua itu terbukti dengan nyaris terhapusnya hukum dan segala peraturan di kota yang merupakan salah satu kota besar ini. Maka jadilah di dalam villa ini itu, pengaman yang nampak berlebihan untuk hanya menjaga seorang gadis manis di dalamnya.

Dia beranjak dari atas ranjaknya yang lembut. Melangkah kearah yang dari celahnya, cahaya merambat masuk tanpa permisi.

Dengan balutan kain halus yang hanya menutupi sebagian pahanya, Ia berpegang pada jeruji besi yang melintang kokoh pada bingkai jendela. Tatapan sayu yang Ia edarkan kearah luas cakrawala seakan meneriakkan sebuah seruan tanpa suara.

_'__Aku ingin bebas. Aku ingin menjelajah cakrawala itu. Seperti burung camar di pantai. Dan seperti ombak di lautan. Aku... aku ingin bebas...'_

Konoha City.

Entah apa yang kini Ia rasakan. Detik berlalu begitu cepat hingga Ia tidak menyadari kesia-siaan yang telah Ia lewati selama ini.

Dia telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Kenapa Ia bertahan untuk orang yang belum tentu tercipta untuknya? Dan kenapa Ia mengabaikan seseorang yang nyaris tidak pernah menghilang saat Ia membutuhkan bahu untuk tempat bersandar?

Sejak hari itu. Perlahan sosok hangat yang selalu di sisinya itu berubah. Dan kini, setelah tiada lagi waktu untuknya bertemu dengan sosok hangat itu rindu seakan berdesakan dari dalam dadanya.

Apakah ini karma? Ataukah kesadaran diri?

Rasa bersalah kian menggerogoti hati Sakura. Tidak. Bukan hanya rasa bersalah karena mengabaikan sosok yang selalu mencintainya sepenuh hati itu. Tapi kini, beserta bumbu yang bernama rindu. Dan mungkin, juga cinta.

Beberapa waktu setelah Naruto pergi, Sakura datang kerumahnya. Tapi, hatinya kian terasa rapuh ketika didapatinya di dalam rumah itu hanya ada Ibu dan Ayah Naruto.

Hanya satu informasi yang tanpa kepastian yang di dapatkannya. Naruto pergi ke kota lain. Entah Suna, Iwa atau Kumo. Orang tua Naruto pun tidak tahu pasti kemana Naruto akan pergi.

"Sakura... Sakura..."

Sang pemilik nama tidak bergeming dari lamunannya.

"SAKURAAAAAA...!"

"Aaahhh iya, Naruto..."

"Eh? Naruto?"

Pias merah segera menjadi ornamen penghias pada wajah Sakura.

"eh itu... ano... emmm... Naruto di cafe ichiraku enak maksudku."

Sakura gelapan mencari alasan pada hal yang di ucapkannya.

Ino. Sahabat Sakura itu tersenyum sadis. "Kau benar-benar bodoh dalam berbohong, Sakura!"

"Berbohong? Tidak. Siapa juga berbohong?" Bantah Sakura.

Ino tertawa sebelum kemudian meneruskan ejekannya. "Memangnya sudah berapa lama Aku mengenalmu, Sakura? Sampai Kau berfikir Aku tidak bisa mengerti kegelisahan di hati Sahabatku ini?"

Sakura terdiam. Memang bukan waktu yang sebentar sahabatnya itu mengenalnya, hingga Ia bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Sejak kecil mereka sudah bersama, sejak kecil mereka telah menjadi sahabat meski pertengkaran ala anak seumuran mereka sering menjadi acara wajib.

"Sudahlah. Jika Kau hanya melamunkannya, itu tidak akan menjadi apapun. Berbeda jika Kau mau mengejarnya. Sakura, pengorbanan Naruto untuk mu itu tidaklah sedikit. Bahkan jika Aku menjadi laki-laki, belum tentu Aku bisa melakukannya. Menjaga tawamu tetap menghiasi wajah mu meski tahu hati mu hanya untuk orang lain."

Sakura benar-benar takkan mampu berargumen lagi kali ini.

Dia hanya mampu diam. Memory otaknya dipaksa mengulang setiap kenangan usang yang nyaris Ia lupakan. Kenangan yang mungkin bukan hal romantis seperti dalam film yang terkadang kadar romantisnya sampai pada stadium 4. Namun begitu berarti karena adanya lelaki itu. Hey, sejak kapan lelaki bernama Naruto itu berarti dalam hidup Sakura?.

"Tadi Aku baru datang dari _Airport_, mengantarkan Kiba. Jika Kau mau Kau bisa meminta bantuan Kiba untuk mencari Naruto. Dan jika Aku tidak salah ingat, bukankah Kau memiliki Saudara di Suna City?"

"Yah. Tapi, Aku perlu membicarakan ini dengan Ayah dan juga Ibu, Aku tidak ingin mereka khawatir."

"Baiklah. Ayo!"

"Eh? Sekarang?"

"Tentu saja, Nona. Apakah Kau mau menghabiskan hari ini dengan duduk di taman ini saja? Bukankah lebih baik jika Kau segera memberi tahu Paman dan Bibi, biar bisa segera mengejar Pangeran mu itu?"

Pias merah kembali menghias wajah Sakura kala kata terakhir yang Ino ucapkan.

Apakah ini kegilaan cinta?

Ataukah kadar cinta, eh tunggu. Cinta tidak bisa di takar!.

Ataukah cinta yang kini Ia rasakan melebihi apa yang pernah Dia rasakan pada sosok yang sering menjadi tolak ukur dari pribadi Naruto? Mungkin saja. Karena dahulu ketika sosok itu pergi, Sakura tidak lantas memiliki niatan untuk mencari atau mengejarnya? Atau karena saat itu Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk pergi seorang diri? Oh tidak. Dalam cinta tidak ada alasan semacam itu.

Namun, satu hal yang pasti. Dia telah jatuh cinta pada orang yang pernah di sia-siakannya.

Kiri City.

"Itachi ... Uchiha..." Gumam Naruto ketika pandangannya mulai jelas akan sosok yang tadi

bertepuk tangan atas apa yang di lakukannya.

"Aku harap Kau tidak kecewa dengan penyambutan yang di berikan oleh penghuni ini, Naruto."

"Apa maksudnya ini semua, Itachi?!" Geram Naruto.

"Tidak ada. Karena jejak Sang nomor 1 tidak dapat 'Kami' temukan. Maka, Sang nomor 2 yang 'Kami' rekrut."

"Nomor 1, nomor 2. Kau pikir Kau itu siapa?! Jangan sama-sama kan Aku dengan orang itu, Itachi!" Teriak Naruto.

_'__Glaaarrrrrr...'_

Halilintar bergemuruh.

"Dalam setiap setiap hal, Kau memang kalah darinya. Jadi, tidak salah bukan jika Aku memanggilmu nomor 2?"

"Aku akan mengalahkannya. Jika waktunya tiba."

Itachi tersenyum. "Ikutlah. Kau akan menjadi bagian dari kami. Dan akan cukup kuat untuk

mengalahkan si nomor 1."

Itachi berbalik tanpa menghiraukan Naruto. Seakan Dia tahu jika tidak ada tempat lagi bagi

Naruto selain ikut dengannya.

Naruto masih terdiam ketika Itachi dan pengawalnya beranjak pergi. Entah dorongan dari mana ketika Ia mulai meraih tasnya yang tergeletak diatas tumpukan tubuh tak bernyawa dan mulai melangkah kearah yang sama dengan arah yang Itachi tuju.

Dari jalan ini. Naruto tidak tahu takdir apa yang tengah Ia tuju dan tengah menunggunya.

**_"_****_To be Continued..."_**


End file.
